


Existence - Another Path

by Ms31x129



Series: AU Series [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dana Scully Angst, Episode: s08e21 Existence, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Post-Existence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Summary: How did they find her? She, they were supposed to be safe here! Was he too late?





	1. A Child Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: How did they find her? She, they were supposed to be safe here! Was he too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always bugged me and still does the way Mulder was written out. Here is one way that would have been more palatable to me and also fixes everything wrong in the ep William.

Democrat Hot Springs

Something was wrong. Mulder knew it - could feel it. Something was wrong with Scully, with their unborn child. He threatened Doggett. Where is she?! Where had Reyes taken Scully? Doggett gave him a general location, but Mulder still didn’t have the exact coordinates even as he boarded the helicopter.

It was something, a headache, his heart - a calling. Mulder wasn’t sure, couldn’t explain it. He felt his heart beating - heard his heart beating.

Thump - thump - thump… a little fast but a steady rhythm.

It was the other beating that scared him, not matching his own. Was he imagining it? It was fast, so fast and faint 5 or 6 in between his own … thump thump thump thump thump…

That echoing thumping kept him company on the helicopter flight- it guided him and helped him direct the pilot - and stopped the minute the pilot set them down. He’d seen the cars from the sky and he ran weaving in and out of them - running to the wooden building they all seemed to be pointing at. He was filled with terror now.

How did they find her? She, they were supposed to be safe here! Was he too late?

He launched himself through the door and was immediately grabbed; Billy Miles and another held him back. He struggled to no avail, trying to get to Scully, he could see her laboring on an old wrought iron daybed.

“Scully! Let me go you sons of bitches! **Scully!**”

Scully groaned as a contraction ripped through her she was so tired. “Mulder…” she looked around the room all the stone faces staring back at her with no human emotion showing. She looked at Billy Miles, “Please… I need him.” Her face suddenly contorted in agony, her back arching and Scully screamed, “_Nooooo!_ Something’s wrong! Nooo! My baby….. **MULDER!**”

Mulder was suddenly released he ran to Scully, sat on the bed, his arm immediately supporting her shoulders and back. He stroked her sweaty hair back from her forehead. “I can’t do it  
Mulder. I’m so tired. Something’s wrong…”

Mulder pressed his lips to her temple whispering soothing random words to her. Time passed without a contraction and Scully began to sob and turned her face into Mulder’s chest. He glanced at Reyes, she shook her head, worry evident in her face. She’d never delivered a baby before, but she didn’t think active labor stopping was good.

“Our baby… Mulder…” Scully cried out, drawing from that deep well of agony everyone holds inside. Mulder felt helpless, what could he do? He wasn’t a medical doctor - the doctor was in his arms - trembling. Scully’s OB, a hospital was miles away, this wasn’t supposed to happen here.

Mulder had clawed his way back from abduction, torture and the grave - he couldn’t - wouldn’t give up now.

He closed his eyes and did the only thing that seemed natural he prayed to whatever power or entity that was listening. “Please,” he silently begged placing his hand, fingers splayed over the child in Scully’s womb. **_“Please!”_**

It was just a tingle, like the electricity crackling in the air before a storm. “Did you feel that Scully?”

“Yes! Oh my God! I need to push!” Scully replied, smiling even as a strong contraction gripped her. Mulder quickly got behind her. “Lean on Me Scully… you can do this.”

“I see the baby’s head!” Reyes shouted.

Mulder balled his fists up and dug them into Scully’s lower back, causing an appreciative moan to escape. “Thank you, that’s enough… hold my hands Mulder. Just hold my hands…”

“Push Dana! Push!”

Scully gave a nod, acknowledging Monica’s directions and pushed. Scully gripped Mulder’s hands - squeezing, her partner, her lover, the father of her child - together in all things. She felt the baby slide from within her and she allowed her full weight to rest against Mulder’s chest.

“It’s a boy! You have a son.”

A son. He was a father.

“A son,” he whispered into Scully’s temple, “We have a son.”

Mulder’s limited view only allowed him to see the baby’s head, but Reyes moved her hands over him doing whatever instructions he was sure Scully had drilled into her head. The baby didn’t let out a loud wail, but more like squeaks and grunts. Finally Reyes smiled at them, transferring the baby into Scully’s trembling arms. Mulder tightened his own under hers, his heart full, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him.

Looking down at Scully holding their son in her arms, Mulder couldn’t help but think that even in this abandoned village’s ramshackle building on a daybed used by others in the past with dozens of super-soldiers surrounding them - he was happy. Scully was sweaty, exhausted, the tangy smell of blood permeated the air and yet - Scully holding their son was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“I love you.”

Scully tilted her face back and looked up at him, she loved to hear those words. Mulder leaned down and their lips met in a soft, gentle and lingering kiss.

*****

“Dana, Mulder,” the urgency in Reyes’ voice caused them to pull apart. They looked up to witness all the super soldiers filing out of the room, none of them looked their way except for Billy Miles still standing sentry at the doorway. After the last one had exited Billy Miles also left, but his parting words lingered long after.

“It is not time yet we will always find you.”


	2. Desperate Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how she loved her son…and his father.
> 
> Yet there was just that little bit she couldn’t seem to give, to open up fully. Something prodding in the back of her mind. She found herself packing suitcases, even carrying them into the living room and then not recalling why.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48470846727/in/dateposted-public/)

Weeks went by and it amazed Scully how completely Mulder had adapted to fatherhood. She always knew he would be an amazing father, but William had brought it all out so quickly and smoothly. Nothing made her breath catch more than seeing William asleep on his father’s shoulder, usually Mulder was nodding as well.

She on the other hand was having more trouble. It wasn’t Postpartum Depression, she knew it - it was something else. She bonded with her son. Breast-feeding him especially gave her that one on one time. Scully looked into his sweet face during those moments and saw not just a combination of DNA - random traits - she saw a mixture of both Mulder and herself. William was beautiful and all that was good and pure.

Oh how she loved her son…and his father.

Yet there was just that little bit she couldn’t seem to give, to open up fully. Something prodding in the back of her mind. She found herself packing suitcases, even carrying them into the living room and then not recalling why. She would stare out at the street, expecting to see a shadow? Billy Miles? She paid to have a better security system installed and more locks on the front door.

One day - the day she went for her 6 week checkup - everything changed. Her mother phoned, asked how her appointment went and mentioned a little slyly that a baby might hinder a romantic evening. Scully knew she just wanted to keep William for the night and it was a logical argument as well.

“Sweetheart I’ll just pop on over to your place and pick up that sweet grandson of mine and then you and Fox can have a little break and a nice romantic evening.”

“Okay Mom. I’ll call Mulder and let him know you’re coming.”

“No, no Dana I can do that you just go and do what you need to do. I’ll take care of calling Fox and arranging to pick up William.”

Scully smiled at her mother’s enthusiasm, “I love you, Mom and thank you.”

Scully decided to stop and get a spa treatment and then the grocery store. Strawberries and chocolate were on her list, to go with the bottle of wine Mulder had purchased the day before. She knew he was looking forward to tonight as well. They’d only made love three times after she assured him it was okay after the abruption scare - it was a long additional 6 weeks for her to heal after giving birth.

They’d mutually satisfied one another in other ways of course, but she longed to feel him inside her again, connected as close as they could be. Scully huffed out a laugh recalling the first time Mulder experienced her let down reflex when he gave a little too enthusiastic suckle.

“This is what my nourishes my son… Scully. I’ve now tasted every part of you - and you’re delicious.”

His tongue and lips had gone back to licking and sucking her nipples, travelling up to kiss her lips on a repetitive journey. Mulder hiked her knee higher on his hips as they mutually ground against each other until their orgasms ripped through them. Mulder had rolled until she was straddling him matching trails of breast milk on their chests, her nipples still leaking.

Scully leaned down and kissed Mulder softly then stood and grabbed his hand leading the way to the shower.

That was the last thought Scully had until she found herself miles away - pulled off to the side of the road. The large wooden sign in front of her left her shaking.

**Skyland Mountain - Ascend to the Stars**.

And a monotone almost robotic voice echoed in her ears… “It’s not time yet - we will always find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End


	3. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for her to acknowledge an undeniable fact. The chip that brought her back to life was now keeping her from living it.

Scully drove back to her apartment, her mind turning over every scenario for the future. Every answer lead her to the same end.

**She was the reason.**

She was the reason they’d found her in Democrat Hot Springs. She was the reason they would never be safe. Why Mulder would never be safe … why their son would never be safe.

It was time for her to acknowledge an undeniable fact.

The chip that brought her back to life was now keeping her from living it.

Scully made two phone calls on the way back to her apartment - ones she foolishly believed she’d never have to use. The Sim card was dropped into a small bottle of acid - destroying any trace. There was no turning back now.

Scully closed her apartment door. Mulder was standing by the stove and smiled in greeting. She walked over to the stove, kissed him and turned off the burner. She backed him into the bedroom, clothing dropped to the floor on their journey. Scully used every trick in her arsenal and applied it fully to Mulder’s body until he passed into sexual oblivion.

The next day she began weaning William, mixing her breast milk with formula. William refused to accept the bottle from her, he fussed and his little hands grabbed at her top, she felt her breasts swell, nipples tingling. Before she could let out a sob she carried William out to the living room and handed him and the bottle to Mulder.

“Here please take him. See if you can get him to take the bottle.”

“Is something wrong Scully? Why start this today?” Mulder jiggled William gently trying to calm him.

“It’s time, Mulder that’s all. I’m going to take a bath.”

Confused Mulder nodded and Scully walked out of the room, “Hey little guy, none of that. How about taking this bottle for me.” Mulder paced the floor upset - his sons eyes were red and sad. His little chest rising and falling, in those little jerky stutters. Finally hunger won out and William started sucking strongly. Mulder watched the bubbles form and pop in the bottle, but his thoughts strayed to Scully.

Scully huddled in the bathtub stifling her sobs into a washcloth, her body trembling as the tub filled.

Three weeks later Scully entered the ladies restroom at a bistro, she was having lunch with her mother, and a woman pressed a note into her hand. Scully looked at it quickly before shredding it into tiny pieces and flushing it down the toilet. She washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face, the word on the note floating before her eyes.

**Tonight.**

*****

Scully had changed into a short green silk nightgown that grazed just mid-thigh, Mulder hummed in appreciation and followed her into the nursery. William was contentedly sucking on his pacifier as she placed him in his crib. Mulder slipped his arms around her waist, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin beneath her ear, his erection prodding her lower back. She turned in his arms as he began backing out of the room his hands stroking fire everywhere they touched.

They made it into the bedroom and Mulder pressed her up against the wall, stripping her nightgown over her head in one move. She pushed his boxes down until they dropped to the floor. “Now Mulder.” Mulder’s hands gripped her thighs as he lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. With a little guidance from her hand and a powerful flex of his hips they both groaned as he slid fully into her. Scully kissed him with all the passion in her and looked into his eyes, “Don’t hold back, Mulder. Fuck me.”

*****  
They made love three more times until Mulder was sated. Scully would relish the accidental bruising and soreness between her thighs in the coming days.

She allowed herself a few moments to lay her head on his chest, taking comfort in the steady rise and fall beneath her cheek. Tears were streaming from her eyes when she retrieved the hypodermic syringe from the bag hidden in her closet. Mulder flinched and his eyes opened briefly from the sting, Scully kissed him quickly - running her fingers through his hair as a distraction, in moments he was in a drugged sleep.

She was still stroking his hair when the figures covered head to toe in black entered the bedroom. There was complete silence the plan in motion - would not - could not, be altered.


	4. Faded Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder recognized the writing - his name in beautiful flowing script - permanently stained in ink.

**Location Unknown**

Mulder opened his eyes to bright sunlight and a pounding headache. Why did he feel so strange? Disoriented? He heard William’s whimpering little cries. He slowly sat up and saw a glass of water on the bed stand that he swiftly gulped down. As his eyes focused so did the room.

Where in the hell was he? He stood swaying a little before running out of the room yelling.

“Scully! William!”

Down a long hallway he ran following the sounds of his son, he stood in the doorway breathing heavily. William wasn’t crying, he was contentedly sucking a bottle, held in the arms of…

“Gibson?... I, is that you?”

“Yes. Hello Agent Mulder.”

A dozen questions flew out of Mulder’s mouth each one angrier than the last. Recognizing his father’s voice and with his tummy full, William smiled his gummy grin and milk dribbled out of his mouth when Mulder took him from Gibson’s arms.

“He’ll be asleep again soon Agent Mulder. Your clothes are in the room you woke up in. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

William fell asleep, he was just like Scully in that way, and Mulder got dressed before entering the Kitchen.

“Gibson I want to know where the hell we are and where is Scully.”

“Agent Mulder you and your son are safe. You need to read this it will explain everything. I’ll watch over him.”

Gibson handed Mulder an envelope and left the room. Mulder recognized the writing - his name in beautiful flowing script - permanently stained in ink. His legs felt rubbery and weak as he made his way out onto a wooden deck, forest surrounded him on 3 sides there was a lake in the distance - more trees on the opposite bank. He sat on a bench before his legs gave out. His hands shook as he opened the letter.

Mulder,

I write this with a heart both full of love and heavy with fear. Love for you. Love for our son…and fear. Fear of the danger I have unwillingly placed you both in. Fear of never seeing you and William again…

Fear of you hating me.

I accept my role in what has come to pass - that you will be filled with feelings of anger and resentment. I know you will want to try and change my decision, but Mulder it’s the only one.

And I have made it.

I know you will not want to accept this, but I’m begging you to listen to my words. I need you to know William is the greatest gift I will ever have - and you made it possible. I am a mother, I gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy because of you. Now - I am begging you to keep our son safe. You are the only one I trust to do that.

It’s the chip Mulder. That is how they found me - us - we would never be free. I don’t want that for our son - for you - and it doesn’t have to be.

I am removing myself from the equation. I am firm on this Mulder, that is why Gibson is there. He will know if you try and come back - I will disappear completely - cut off from everyone left in my life. My mother, my brothers…

Please don’t do that to me … I’ve already lost you and William.

William will never truly know me. I have made sure of that. There are no pictures but one, no documents, - nothing to identify me as his mother. In moments this letter will be gone too. Is the ink fading yet? Your touch alone is causing a chemical reaction...it’s always been your touch Mulder in so many ways.

I have one more request I need you to grant. I want you to move on. I want you to try and forget me…

Someday when the time is right and you can understand the wisdom of my actions - please show William this picture. I want him to know that at one time he held my heart - his mother’s heart - from the top of his head to the tiny feet I cupped in my hands.

I know I never said it enough and it will be lost in moments, but I love you, Mulder.

Always,  
Scully

Mulder dropped the letter on the bench beside him. _**No, no, no**_… it was too late. He watched as Scully’s beautiful cursive faded completely the paper a pristine white one more, fresh and new. He reached into the envelope and pulled out the picture he’d taken with Frohike’s new 35mm camera.

Scully’s soft feminine hands cupped William’s newborn feet. Despair slammed into Mulder. He braced his elbows on his knees and he dropped his head. Mulder’s hands covered his face… he couldn’t suppress his misery any longer, the tears flowed and his body shook with tremors.

Mulder didn’t know how long it was he cried. Minutes? Hours? The squeak of the door and Gibson’s voice caused him to run his head. “Mr. Mulder?” Gibson stood with William wide awake in his arms. Mulder stood and walked over to take William onto his right shoulder. The feel of his son’s head in the crook of his neck, the warmth, his smell caused his eyes to burn and fresh tears formed.

Gibson read all the thoughts running through Mulder’s brain, so fast it was hard to hear everything distinctly. One thought, one feeling prevailed - hopelessness. Verbally Gibson asked, “Mr. Mulder … are you going to be okay?”

Mulder clutched William a little tighter before he spoke. “No Gibson. I won’t ever be okay again…”

Mulder walked to the edge of deck and looked down at the lake beyond the trees. He took in the crude bench - a wood plank on two tree stumps. Gibson glanced to the picture now resting with the blank paper on the bench and decided to pick it up and take it in the cabin.

Alone now - William perhaps sensed his father’s emotions and decided to join in the sadness, fussed slightly. Mulder rubbed his back soothingly and set off for the water, he kissed William’s head - whispering. “It’s okay baby boy. It’ll be okay, William …”

_“Daddy’s got you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end


	5. Haunted Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully had chosen his jailer well.

Scully had chosen his jailer well.

Three weeks had passed, father and son on their own, except for Gibson.

Mulder had fed William and placed him in his crib. He stood there hands on the railing and watched his son - even in sleep his small lips suckled. Was he dreaming of Scully? Dreaming of her voice? Dreaming of her smell or the soft skin of her breast under his hand? He remembered watching in amazement as she tickled William’s mouth with her nipple. And how eager his son latched on and drew that sweet rich milk into his mouth, his tiny hand on her breast fingers splayed.

Each time was such a beautiful moment he would find his eyes wet - yet he felt contentment and a peace he didn’t think he’d ever known. A peace he was now without and questioned if he would ever have again.

Earlier that day Gibson had approached him and told him they would have to move soon. Mulder knew better than to ask, Gibson’s knowledge remained locked in his brain inaccessible - unlike Mulder’s own. Didn’t seem fair that Gibson had an all access pass into the ‘Mulder Inner Psyche.”

Mulder heard Gibson’s footfalls behind him, but he did not turn.

“He is, he does.” Gibson’s voice was soft, “I don’t mean to intrude, but your thoughts and his are similar. Williams are indistinct but so pure. I know your words, but I see images and I hear sounds from your son.”

Mulder finally turned, “I’m listening.” The mossy hazel eyes meeting Gibson’s were Mulder’s yet not, like the spark for any type of truth or life had been extinguished.

“He wonders where she is. He sees her hair and hears her heartbeat…” Mulder noticed a blush rising on Gibson’s cheeks. “You’re right he’s dreaming of suckling and misses the taste. She’s humming to him and rocking, maybe? He’s sleepy, but he hears you over everything. He loves you both - it’s like a bright shining ball of light he so happy, he grabbed your thumb or finger and he’s falling asleep I think. He felt safe and secure.”

Mulder turned away wiping his eyes and looked back down at his son. Gibson sighed and stepped into the doorway, but he couldn’t leave just yet. “Mr. Mulder? He still does… he feels secure with you. He’s still happy… I - you know - I don’t know if my parents were really my parents in any biological sense, it seemed like they just were there. I wanted to say William is so lucky to have you for a father and Agent Scully for a mother.”

Mulder reached into the crib and picked up his sleeping son. He walked to the rocking chair and sat down. The motion soothed both father and son and as Mulder finally dozed he thought again… Scully had chosen his jailer well.

As the three of them moved from place to place 2 weeks here 3 weeks there Mulder could only marvel at the meticulous planning behind their journey. He knew Gibson was reading his mind, but Mulder vocalized it regardless.

“Scully planned everything.”

“Yes,” Gibson nodded and looked at Mulder. William was asleep in the car seat and they had stopped to pick up some burgers and fries on the way to the next location. “But the plan wasn’t for you.”

“What are you saying?”

“When you were taken and she didn’t find you in Arizona - she was so close - we both were. But then they found your body and you left everything to her - she started to plan. If after she gave birth and if she sensed any danger she was going to take the baby and run.”

Mulder shuddered when his mind flashed to pain, blood, the whir of blades, the high pitched sound of a laser. His own voice hoarse from screaming, screaming for Scully. He breathed slowly and forcefully pushed those thoughts back through the door that had briefly opened.

Mulder was quiet as he processed Gibson’s revelation, a response seemed useless, they finished their meal in silence. Mulder gathered the spent wrappers and containers, William was blinking his eyes when Mulder got back from the trash can. He opened the back door, unbuckled his son and picked him up. “Hey buddy.” Gibson handed Mulder the diaper bag, he nodded his head in thanks. “Yeah I thought I’d better change and feed him before we get back on the road.”

Mulder took several steps before stopping and turning. Gibson resembled a young sentinel standing watch beside their Jeep. “Gibson - Scully was this really the only way?”

Gibson’s face was solemn. Mulder didn’t need any further acknowledgment, but he held William a little tighter though on his way to the restroom. It had been three months Mulder knew there was more he needed to know. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready to hear it…

The camaraderie between Mulder and Gibson deepened as they spent time together eventually Mulder no longer thought of Gibson as his jailer, but as his young friend. Maybe even a younger brother.

The dreams began the same night William babbled Da-da for the first time.

Mulder had just changed him and he was tickling William by rubbing his nose over the soles of his feet. It elicited giggles and squeals. Mulder then moved to his belly tickling and blowing several raspberries. Williams hands smacked Mulder’s head and he grabbed fistfuls of hair. Mulder gently pried Williams fingers apart and mock yelled, “Ow! Will don’t pull Daddy’s hair!”

Will continued to smile up at his father and that’s when it happened. “Da-da!” Mulder’s expression must have entertained his son and he repeated it several more times. “Da-da, Da-da, Da-da!”

Mulder swore his heart grew, just like the Grinch. His first word was Dada. That night though Mulder couldn’t stop the feelings of despair from creeping back in. Would he ever get the chance to hear his son say Mama? Would Scully?

She asked him to forget her. How could she not know even death was unable to eradicate her from his mind… or his heart.

That night he had his first dream of the beach.

Darkness. A beam of white reflected from starlight sparked and twinkled as it danced against the crashing waves at the water's edge. It calmed Mulder even with the waves reaching to the heavens against the nearby rocks, travelling through his auditory senses. In the distance stood a petite figure. Red-golden hair blew in the breeze covering the faceless figure staring out on the watery horizon.

"Scully!" Mulder cried out. His feet carrying him swiftly toward her. Slowly, the figured turned, like on a turntable rotating towards the music of his voice. The winds velocity gained in strength the closer Mulder got until instead of a pillar of salt like Lot's wife, she transformed to grains of sand. "Nooo!" Mulder screamed, but it was lost in the breeze. The sandy particles stealing her form - kissing his flesh with biting pricks as they drifted past him in the wind.

Mulder woke up sweating, shaking, head and heart pounding. William was crying louder than Mulder had ever heard. Was something wrong? Mulder lurched to his feet and ran to the nursery. Mulder could see panic in Gibson’s eyes as he transferred William whose his face was beet red, his breath hitched and tears streamed down his cheeks into Mulder’s arms.

William’s fists pounded against his father’s chest, Mulder gently palmed his son’s head, thumb stroked his downy hair. He rested his lips against William’s forehead murmuring soothingly until William’s hitching sobs slowed and became a mournful mantra of “Da-da.”

Mulder’s legs were still shaky with the residual remnants of his dream and fear that something was wrong with his son. The rocking chair beckoned. Mulder followed the call and sat quickly re-positioning William he began to rock the familiar motion soothed both father and son.

“What happened, Gibson?”

Gibson looked slightly nauseous a pasty almost green hue overtaking the panic that had been present on his face. He gulped, “I, I … your dreams - William’s - I can’t. I’ve got to go.” Gibson ran out of the room.

Gibson made it to the bathroom in time. After vomiting and dry heaving he was left feeling shaky and weak. He managed to splash cool water on his face and brushed his teeth staring at his reflection in the mirror, his head still aching as snippets of Mulder and William’s dreams spiraled through his head.

Gibson looked into the wastebasket wads of bloody tissues from his sudden nosebleed earlier lined the bottom. He didn’t want Mulder to see the evidence, didn’t want to add to Mulder’s worries. The pain had been excruciating like a bomb when off inside his head and Gibson had felt true fear in that moment.

After throwing away the small trash bag Gibson went into the nursery, Mulder and William were fast asleep in the rocking chair. Gibson grabbed a soft throw blanket and draped it over the exhausted father and son. They were both dreaming of the beach again, but it was calm and soothing.

Gibson knew he wouldn’t find sleep for the rest of the night so he began to pack their belongings. Not much to do really - living from a suitcase was a part of life on the run. The next morning in subdued silence and after eating breakfast they loaded they loaded Silver Minivan. Exchanging vehicles during their journey at random safe houses was the norm as well.

Gibson and Mulder continued their discussions on the road. Gibson thought Mulder used his innately curious nature to avoid thinking about the woman he loved. Gibson answered as many as he could if he knew the answer.

“What happened to the creature in the Power Plant?”

“How did you get out? Why didn’t it hurt you?”

“Are they still here Gibson? Can you hear them?”

Gibson also discovered on this trip that usually when they neared a large city it was easier to block out the multitude of voices buzzing in his head. To focus only on Mulder and William - sometimes he would fall asleep during Mulder’s quiet times, which were few, listening to the slushing surf William shared.

They all had bags under their eyes - even the baby. A full night of rest was impossible. Gibson had another nosebleed and Mulder was in the rocking chair with William again. Gibson really didn’t want to intrude on Mulder’s dreams, but he was drawn in like a magnet.

Mulder and Scully were making love on a beach. Mulder’s white dress shirt was ripped open his tuxedo jacket under Scully - he still wore his trousers. “I love you, Scully.” Mulder said as he stroked into her with a snap of his hips, wringing a deep moan from her. His head dropped and he sucked a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue over the pebbled tip until Scully panted and his name was drawn out of her.

He rolled until she was astride him, his hands guiding and following her hips - mimicking the ocean waves behind them. Scully was wearing a black dress the top of it hung around her waist. Her breasts swayed invitingly and he leaned up to lick one and then the other. She tightened around him the spasms rippling along his flesh pulling his own climax from him. She collapsed onto his chest, in moments their hearts were beating in tandem. Scully slowly sat up, Mulder grunted still half hard inside her.

“I’ll never forget this Scully.”

She looked down at him and shook her head sadly before leaning forward and gently kissing him. “You will.” She whispered before she sat up again and just like before she became sand and the wind consumed her. Mulder sprung to his feet yelling - looking around wildly. “Scully! Scully! Scu...ly,” before collapsing to his knees. “Don’t go.” He choked out.

Gibson found himself muffling his own cries into his pillow. The people he called his parents hadn’t loved him like that. Would anyone ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout and huge thanks to @cultureisdarkbeer for contributing to this chapter. I was struggling with a section and she gave it that special something it needed.


	6. Gypsy Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares intersect with reality on a gypsy journey with no end in sight. 
> 
> “I can’t forgive you for hiding him from me Dana. A man has a right to see his grandson grow. “

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/49708163846/in/dateposted/)

Georgia

They’d travelled for almost 7 months and they’d stopped in Peachtree City just outside of Atlanta in Georgia when Gibson heard him - it for the first time in months.

“Come to me. Do not run.”

Gibson looked around, Mulder was still in the restroom with William. There at the rear of the building stood an Alien Bounty Hunter. Gibson swallowed and hoping he wasn’t about to make a mistake walked closer.

“I could have killed you many times over, human.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“You know why.”

The hunter reached out and placed his hand on Gibson’s head. “You have been damaged.” Gibson felt a warmth pass from the Hunters hand, his head felt like it was on fire. And then just like that it wasn’t. The Hunter stepped back and Gibson heard Mulder calling his name, he turned and had to brace himself against the building wall when dizziness passed through him.

“You okay Gibson?” Mulder began to walk towards him; William in his arms. William called out to him in his own way verbally “Gi, Gi…” And a mental thought of a dark ominous beach - waves crashing forcefully. William’s arms were outstretched and he wiggled in Mulder’s arms. Gibson looked behind him one last time - the hunter was gone.

Gibson met Mulder halfway, “I think he wants you to hold him, Gibbs.” Mulder had started calling him that several months ago. He liked it. Mulder handed William to him and William snuggled close, almost like he was comforting him. 

*****

Batesburg-Leesburg, South Carolina

As they moved up the east coast the nightmares kept them steady company on their gypsy-like journey. Scully walking away holding William, William reaching out to Mulder, a plaintive “Da-da...” fading as both mother and child became one with the endless sand.

They took a circuitous route north driving west in South Carolina first. The plan was to spend a night in Spartansburg. Gibson stared out the window and noticed the silence first, then a vibration that grew louder. He turned his head and looked at William whose eyes were wide with fright.

It was only a few moments until he read the mind of the man he once accused of being afraid of him.

“Krycek thought he could kill me, he was wrong. I’m going to give you another chance Marita, even though you did nothing to stop him from pushing me down the stairs.”

Gibson could feel the satisfaction from the man taking a deep slow drag from his cigarette. “I want my grandson found and when you do you are going to bring him to me.”

Suddenly Gibson heard other sounds - dark, dangerous - something was in Spartansburg. The sign ahead read Spartanburg Exit 14 A Route 85 North. Gibson grabbed Mulder’s forearm.

“Mulder - don’t take the exit. We can’t go to Spartanburg. I, I can’t explain exactly - there’s something - danger. WE can’t go there.”

Mulder looked at the fear in the earnest young man’s face and nodded in unspoken agreement and merged into another lane. Gibson closed his eyes and sighed in relief, but William was projecting - the dark ominous beach was back.

The nightmare that came while in the safe house in North Carolina was the worst. Gibson didn’t know how much longer any of them would survive without restful sleep.

A triangular UFO made of sand, lifting up, up - changing into weather stained metal. A low humming began as more craft of all sizes now dotted the skies, the beach became a city of rubble. Screams of the dying, explosions, buildings toppling as the crafts above continued their reign of destruction.

A baby’s wail shattered the dream and a new one crept in. William crawled across the sand toward his father. Mulder was sick, dying, skin pasty his face and body moist with sweat, eyes red. William on his knees hands on his father’s chest, grasping Mulder’s shirt in his small hands. “Daa-Daa… Daa-Daa….” Mulder raised his arm weakly, a thumb wiped at the tears on his son's cheek. He swallowed his throat, felt raw, tight and it was getting harder and harder to breath. 

In the distance Scully ran toward them, in her hand - a syringe. “Mulder… ” her voice echoed. Everything would be okay now. Scully was coming. “God, I love you William.” Mulder’s hand fell just as Scully dropped to her knees beside them. “No, no, no, no… Mulder. Damn you!” She plunged the needle into his neck. “C’mon, c’mon don’t do this to Me! To our son!” Scully ripped Mulder’s shirt open and began chest compressions continuing to scream at him to wake up.

William was still on his knees beside her when she noticed the change Mulder’s skin had turned gelatinous… No! She looked at William as he was pulling his hands away from his father's chest, a stretchy, viscous slime coating his hands. Scully looked at her own hands pressed against Mulder’s now translucent chest and the creature writhing within. Scully scooped William into her arms, got to her feet and backed away. 

The creature burst from Mulder’s chest, it seemed to sniff the air until it swiveled its head and looked directly at Scully and William. Scully took several steps backward, her eyes never leaving the creature, until she bumped into something - someone. CGB Spender held a gun to her back. “Give the boy to Marita, Dana… I can still call you Dana can’t I? After our oh so memorable road trip… I’d rather not shoot you in front of the boy.”

Marita stepped forward and Scully reluctantly relinquished William; his cries grew louder as Marita carried him away toward a car. Spender also began backing away the gun still trained on Scully.

“I can’t forgive you for hiding him from me Dana. A man has a right to see his grandson grow. I wonder if there’s anything left of Fox in that creature? Perhaps you’ll be the one to survive? I think not, it’s unfortunate - I could have given you the world… It’s too late for that. I’ll raise William as my own, my heir. Finally a child to mold who can be the son I always wanted.”

The Mulder-Creature slowly slinked forward closer to Scully. “Goodbye, Dana.” The creature moved like lightning striking driving Scully into the sandy beach. William struggled in Marita’s arms. “Da-da, da-da… n, n, nooo….” The creature turned toward the sound of William’s voice and took a few steps away from Scully. “Get the boy in the car, Marita. NOW!” Spender hissed.

Scully rose shakily to her feet and launched herself at the creature, instinct took over and it turned on her, slashing with its claws. Marita was still trying to get the struggling William in the car, his cries reached a fever pitch. “Nooooooo…...M, M … Ma….Mama!”

A sonic bomb, a wave of psychic energy consumed them, scouring everything clean.

Pure Darkness. 

William was crying out for his father. Both Mulder and Gibson stumbled to the makeshift nursery, Mulder took his son in his arms. “Shhh, Will… it’s okay, I’m here.” Gibson shook his head, the remnants of the dream fading. His head was pounding, he felt the familiar wetness above his lip, he reached up and swiped, blood on his fingertips. Gibson noticed blood beneath Mulder’s nose as well, as their eyes met. 

“What just happened?” Gibson shook his head, the dreams were fading, becoming hazy. William was calming, becoming quiescent in his father’s arms.

*****

Miles away the ABH felt the child’s power spread, an invisible wave - so much untapped potential - so untrained. The ship responded, absorbing the energy even as the readout from a monitor went static. His brothers surrounded him. “It is done,” one of them said. “Call the boy,” intoned another.

**Author's Note:**

> end


End file.
